Check Mate
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Chapter 1 Update ! Pertempuran dunia antara bagian hitam dan putih sudah layak bidak-bidak catur yang tanpa hentinya saling mengalahkan. dan demi merebut kembali kedamaian yang telah direngut dari tangannya, Black King atau yang kini sedang menyamar menjadi Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, tengah mencari Prajurit-Prajurit baru, bagi kelompoknya di kota Tokyo./Chess War/Warn Inside/
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**BRAND NEW FIC !**

**saya mempersembahkan karya baru saya. sebenarnya awalnya saya ingin menunggu hingga salah satu Fic Kurobas saya selesai, tetapi saya tidak tahan mendengar jeritan dukungan dari orang-orang yang ingin saya langsung mem-Publish cerita ini.**

**Special Thanks To : Nozomi Rizuki 1414**

**berkat dukungannya, saya pun memilih untuk langsung mem-publish cerita ini. Arigatou Gozaimashita !**

**hehe... saya sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan cerita ini untuk segera di publish atau tidak... belum lagi factor utama pengingat saya akan cerita ini adalah setiap kali saya main catur. maklum, mau lomba, jadi ketemu terus... ^^u**

**Yosh ! Enjoy reading !**

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki yang tegap dan terdengar tegas itu melangkah lurus di lantai berpetak hitam putih itu. pandangan mata sang pemilik langkah kaki itu menatap lurus dan tajam kearah seorang lainnya yang tengah membungkuk nyaris di hadapannya.

Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk dengan wajah tertunduk. Pemuda itu tidaklah membungkuk hormat kepada seorang yang kini tengah menghampirinya, melainkan membungkuk karena sebuah kekalahan yang menimpanya. Semuanya lenyap layak debu yang ditiup oleh angin.

Di petak berwarna hitam lah, pemuda berpakaian putih itu berhenti melangkah, tatapan merendahkan ia tujukan kepada orang yang tengah membungkuk di petak putih di hadapannya. Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu menahan erangan penyesalan dan kekecewaan akan kekalahannya. Ia menggertakkan gigi-nya terus menerus. Dirinya telah nyaris dilahap oleh emosi karenanya.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Kepalan tangan dari sang pemuda berpakaian hitam itu semakin kuat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari pemuda lain di hadapannya. Ia tidak dapat memaafkannya.

"kkh…"

Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membela dirinya. Mengapa demikian ? karena ia tidak dapat membela dirinya sendiri. Pasukannya sudah lenyap layak waktu yang mengikis kehidupan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"…kau sudah tidak di perlukan lagi disini. maka lenyap lah."

TAK!

Pemuda berpakaian putih itu membenturkan ujung tongkat symbol kekuasaannya pada petak putih yang dipijaknya. tak lama, pijakan itu menghasilkan retakan yang tertuju kepada pemuda berpakaian hitam itu. semakin lama, retakan itu semakin membesar dan membuat lubang besar di sekitar pemuda berpakaian hitam itu. akibatnya pemuda berpakaian hitam itu kehilangan tempat berpijak dan terjatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang seketika memindahkan pemuda itu ke dimensi lain.

Semakin lama, pemuda itu semakin jatuh kedalam dan kedalam. Lubang tak berujung yang gelap gulita itu seakan mengurung pemuda itu. membuat pemuda itu seketika berada di dimensi entah berantah. Semuanya hitam pekat.

"**…selamat datang… Wahai ksatria terpilih…"**

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Ia masih berada di kegelapan yang sama. Kegelapannya yang seakan menelannya ke suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahuinya. Seketika, sebuah cahaya muncul di bawahnya. Sebuah kotak raksasa dengan petakan-petakan hitam putih muncul seakan membiarkan pemuda itu untuk berpijak disana.

"**itulah tempat yang telah di siapkan untukmu.**"

Pemuda itu menatap pada apa yang di pijaknya. Sebuah petak putih dari sekian banyak petak di hadapannya. Petak layaknya sebuah papan yang sangat familiar baginya. Lalu suara itu kembali terdengar.

"**e8.**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Black King"**

**.**

**.**

**Check Mate **

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Manik biru muda itu seketika terbuka. Manik biru langit yang indah itu terbuka di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memposisi dudukkan dirinya. Ia terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia pun menatap ke jam dijital yang berada di samping kanan kasurnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 di pagi hari tetapi sepertinya kesadaran milik pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan menyibak selimutnya, lalu ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. sepertinya ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang baru. Dimana hari itu adalah penentu bagi _Kemenangan_ yang baru.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Aduuh... Prolog-nya pendek banget yah ? tapi memang segini doing yang ada di pikiran Author kalian ini buat bahan prolog. selebihnya ada buat Chapter 1 dan Chapter seterusnya. mohon maklumi cerita baru saya yang awal-nya saja sudah membuat bingung Reader-Tachi !**

**Oh, dan jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta penjelasan + Protes kepada saya yang memiliki otak rakus Ide !**

**Preview :**

_**"Yo, Kuroko ! Bagaimana Kabarmu ?"**_

_**"Ku dengar klub catur sudah memenangkan beberapa pertandingan."**_

_**"Kagami-kun, aku akan melakukannya."**_

_**"S-Skak Se-Bom ?!"**_

_**"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya ?"**_

_**"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau dapat bermain catur se-Professional begitu ?"**_

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Min To RxR ?**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Chapter 1 UPDATE !**

**Gyaah ! Minnacchan Tachi... maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu ! **

**Minnachan tahu tidak ? Saya sudah berhasil masuk ke-tingkat dalam Lomba Catur ! dan saya berada dalam peringkat pertama ! #abaikan**

**dan juga, saya tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam banyak orang yang suka sama Fic ini... padahal saya pikir cerita ini berakhir dengan kekosongan... saya sungguh terharu..**

**Yup ! ENJOY READING !**

* * *

"Yo, Kuroko ! Bagaimana Kabarmu ?"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, seketika menoleh kearah partner-nya, Kagami Taiga, yang baru saja menyapa-nya di pagi hari.

"Oh, kagami-kun… aku baik." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami kemudian menyamai langkahnya dengan Kuroko.

"bagaimana tidurmu ? nyenyak tidak ? kau tahu ? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama seminggu ini karena masih belum percaya bahwa kita memenangkan Winter Cup !" Seru Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Kagami-kun. Aku juga masih belum percaya kalau kita memenangkan Winter Cup." Ucap Kuroko.

"itu artinya, kau sudah membawa kembali GoM (Generation Of Miracle) ke diri mereka yang dulu." Kuroko terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kagami. Sebenarnya kata-kata Kagami tidak sepenuhnya salah, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Ya." Jawab Kuroko kemudian. Kagami tersenyum melihat wajah partner-nya itu. sepertinya perjuangan mereka selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Yosh ! Aku tahu kita telah memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup. Tetapi bukan berarti kita bisa bersantai-santai ! kita masih harus mengikuti kejuaraan Kanto. Jadi hari ini kita harus tetap latihan seperti biasa !" Seru _Coach _asal Seirin, Aida Riko, yang memberi semangat pada Anggota Basket Seirin.

"YOSH!" Jawab mereka bersama-sama, lalu mereka mengadakan _mini match_ sebagai latihan mereka kali itu.

Aida yang tengah berperan sebagai wasit di pertandingan mini match itu seketika terganggu karena kedatangan seorang tamu.

"_Ano, Sumimasen_(Um, Permisi)…"

Aida menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah membawa sebuah papan serta alat tulis di tangannya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu Gymnasium. Aida kemudian menyerahkan peluit kepada Mitobe dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya Aida.

"um, Aku Umitara Haketake, Sekretaris Osis Seirin. Kedatanganku kesini untuk meminta tanda kemenangan kalian di kejuaraan Winter Cup." Jelas pemuda bernama Umitara itu. Aida pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Aida yang kemudian kembali ke _bench_ untuk mengambil berkas-berkas kemenangan Seirin di Winter Cup yang ia simpan di tas selempang-nya. Koganei yang melihat sang Coach tengah mencari-cari sesuatu pun bertanya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Riko ?" tanya Koganei.

"Tanda kemenangan kita di Winter Cup. Osis membutuhkannya untuk mencantumkan Basket Seirin sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak Klub yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan." Ucap Aida. "Ah, ini dia." Dan Aida pun segera berjalan kembali kearah Umitara. "_Hai, Douzo_ (Nih, Silahkan)."

"Oh, terima kasih. Um… dan aku berharap klub basket kalian kembali memenangi kejuaraan lainnya. Seirin berharap banyak pada kalian." Ucap Umitara.

"Yup ! tentu saja. Kami tidak akan menyia-nyia-kan apa yang sudah kami bangun." Ucap Aida. Umitara mengangguk.

"Uhm… begitukah ? kudengar klub basket ini di buat tahun lalu bukan ?" tanya Umitara. Aida mengerjap.

"Oh, ya. Kami membentuk klub ini saat para senior masih kelas 1." Jelas Aida.

"begitu ya… tetapi sepertinya kalian tidak seberuntung klub Catur ya…" ucap Umitara.

"Klub Catur ? apakah itu klub baru ? aku baru mendengarnya." Tanya Aida. Umitara mengangguk.

"Ya. Klub itu sudah di resmikan tiga bulan lalu, oleh murid kelas satu. Dan mereka tidak dapat di anggap remeh. Mereka telah memenangi berbagai kejuaraan hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan." Jelas Umitara.

"EH ?! Yang benar saja !" seru Aida.

"Tapi itu benar. Kudengar, _Kouhai_(Adik kelas) kita ini sangatlah pintar. IQ-nya sekitar 150 ke atas, dan ia sangat cerdik dalam membuat sebuah taktik rencana. Salah satunya ia tumpahkan pada permainan catur." Ujar Umitara. Aida nyaris menganga. Yang benar saja ?!

"J-Jadi begitu ya…" Aida nyaris ber-sweatdrop-ria dibuatnya. Mungkin ia akan langsung kalah dalam membuat taktik dalam peperangan jika melawan Kouhai-nya itu.

"Ya. Ia juga berperan sebagai ketua klub Catur. Jadi tak heran." Ucap Umitara. "Dan sepertinya kemenangan mereka mencapai yang ke-50 kali ini. Sungguh menakjubkan bukan ? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan permisi dulu." Ucap Umitara yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Gymnasium.

Sementara itu Aida masih membeku. Ya. Ia membeku di tempat. Membayangkan ia kalah tanding dengan seorang yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Ia benar-benar tidak akan mempercayainya semudah itu.

* * *

"ada apa dengan Riko ?" tanya sang Kapten tim basket, Hyuuga Junpei, kepada rekan tim-nya Koganei Shinji. Kebetulan sekali _mini match_ baru saja selesai. Merekadapat melihat seorang pemuda yang kemudian meninggalkan Aida di depan pintu ganda Gymnasium.

"Oh, Hyuuga. Hm… sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu dari Osis." Ujar Koganei.

"Eh ? Osis ? sungguh langka. Memangnya apa yang mereka mau dari kita ?" tanya sang pemilik _Hawk Eye_, Shun Izuki.

"sepertinya mereka meminta tanda kemenangan kita di Winter Cup." Ujar Koganei.

"Eh ? Yang benar ? Berarti kita akan masuk dalam satu dari banyak klub yang berpartisipasi dalam suatu kejuaraan." Ujar Kiyoshi. Koganei pun mengangguk.

"Yah, mengingat klub kita memang masih baru-baru-nya." Ucap koganei.

Keempat orang itu masih menatapi Aida yang berdiri terdiam di ambang pintu Gymnasium. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal melihat hal itu.

"lho, kenapa Coach berdiam diri di sana ?" tanya Kagami yang berjalan mendekati para _Senpai_(Kakak kelas)-nya yang tengah berbincang bersama.

"Katanya kita kedatangan tamu dari Osis. Mereka meminta tanda kemenangan kita di Winter Cup. Tetapi… aku masih belum tahu kenapa ia masih berdiri terdiam disana." Ucap Izuki.

Mereka masih memandangi dengan seksama sang Coach yang terdiam di ambang pintu Gym tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Detik berikutnya, mereka mendapati sang Coach mulai bergerak dan berjalan kearah mereka tetapi sesuatu terasa tidak beres. Kini Aida tidak sedang dalam _Mood_ yang bagus.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja, Riko ?" tanya Hyuuga begitu Aida sudah berada ditempat mereka.

"Aku tidak dapat memaafkannya…" ucap Aida dengan sangat pelan.

"Huh ?" mereka semua menatapi Aida dengan bingung.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA !" Teriak Aida yang berhasil membuat seluruh anggota basket Seirin berjingit kaget dibuatnya.

"R-Riko… a-ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Koganei kepada Aida yang terus-menerus terlihat mengeluarkan Dark-Aura-nya.

"Aku tidak dapat memaafkannya ! bagaimana bisa Klub baru yang hanya beberapa bulan dapat meraih kemenangan hingga 50 ?!" Ujar Aida yang nyaris seperti tengah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh ? Klub baru ? Kemenangan hingga 50 ? Riko, maksudmu apa ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"KLUB CATUR, _BAKA _(Bodoh) ! Klub yang baru saja di resmikan tiga bulan lalu bisa meraih kemenangan hingga 50 dalam waktu satu bulan ?! Kau Pasti Bercanda Bukan ?!" Seru Aida dengan marah. Seketika Seirin membeku. Apa ? Yang benar saja ? bagaimana bisa ?

"M-Memangnya ada yang seperti itu ?!" Ujar Kagami tidak percaya.

"Justru Karena Itu lah ! Besok, Kagami-kun, dan Kuroko-kun akan mengantarku ke Klub itu !" Seru Aida seraya menunjuk kearah Kagami dan…

"Lho ? dimana Kuroko ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"_Etto_… Kuroko ada disini…" ucap Kouichi Kawahara, menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda biru yang sedang terduduk menyandar di lantai dekat _bench_. Seketika semua orang ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"S-Sejak kapan dia disana ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"S-Sejak _Mini Match_ selesai…" jawab Kawahara.

"Kuroko-kun ! Kau mendengar kata-kata-ku, Bukan ?!" tanya Aida. Kuroko segera menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian menatap sang Coach lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ! Latihan Hari Ini Selesai !" Seru Aida.

"EEH ?!"

"K-Kenapa, Riko ? bukankah kau yang bilang kalau—"  
"Oh, jadi kau ingin menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanku, Hyuuga-kun ?" tanya Aida. Hyuuga pun meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"B-Baiklah ! latihan hari ini selesai ! kalian boleh pulang !" Seru Hyuuga.

Sementara semua mulai kembali ke Locker untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka, Kuroko masih tetap berada di tempatnya dengan air wajah serius. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika awal dari semuanya berjalan secepat itu.

* * *

Kini tiga orang tengah berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan plang nama Klub Catur di dekat pintu geser putih itu. ketiga orang itu tidak lain adalah, Aida, Kagami, dan Kuroko. Alasan mereka berada di sana pada saat itu adalah karena Masalah kecil milik Aida. Kemudian dengan ragu, Aida pun menggeser pintu itu.

"Permisi, Kami dari Klub Basket, Kami kesini karena suruhan dari salah satu anggota Osis." Seru Aida.

Seruan dari Aida tidak ada yang mengindahkan. Aida, Kagami, dan Kuroko dapat melihat banyak orang yang tengah dengan tenang bermain catur. Suasana disana sangatlah hening. Lalu tak lama, Seorang gadis mendekat kearah mereka.

"_Etto_… ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Salah satu anggota Osis menyuruh kami untuk berbicara kepada ketua kalian." Ucap Aida. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sembari menunggu, kalian bisa duduk disana." Ucap gadis itu yang kemudian menunjukkan tempat di pojok ruangan. "Aku akan segera memanggil ketua." Kemudian gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Aida, Kagami, dan Kuroko berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan menunggu disana. Disana ada dua tempat kosong. Sebuah dua meja dengan masing-masing dua kursi yang berhadapan. Aida dan Kagami mengambil tempat yang sama sementara Kuroko mengambil tempatnya sendiri. Membiarkan Kursi yang berada di seberangnya kosong begitu saja.

Kuroko menatap sebuah papan catur yang lengkap dengan bidak-bidak-nya. Kuroko menatap ke bagian bidak-nya. Bidak hitam yang tertata dengan sangatlah rapih. Dan mata Kuroko berpindah kepada bidak putih yang berada di seberang petak. Lawan Abadi bagi sang Bidak Hitam.

TAK!

Pion atau biasa disebut sebagai Prajurit dari Bidak putih itu kemudian berpindah dua kotak dari tempat Asli-nya. Mungkin seorang Professional akan menyebut : "Pion itu berpindah ke petak e4". Ya, pion itu awalnya berada di hadapan Bidak "Raja" putih. Kuroko pun menengadah dan mendapati sosok lain di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan seragam Seirin. Ia tersenyum kearah Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan catur."

Sosok itu menarik tangannya yang menyentuh bidak itu dan kemudian duduk di hadapan kuroko. Aida dan Kagami seketika menoleh, mendapati sosok lain sudah terduduk di hadapan Kuroko.

"Aku Hijiri Takehiro, Ketua Klub Catur. Kudengar Suruhan Osis datang untuk berbicara denganku. Kira-kira ada masalah apa ?" tanya Hijiri yang menatap Aida dan Kagami.

"Umitara Haketake, kau mengetahui dia, bukan ?" tanya Aida.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Ucap Hijiri.

"Aku Aida Riko, Pelatih Anggota Tim Basket. Dia adalah Kagami Taiga, Ace kami." Aida menunjuk kearah Kagami. " dan dia…" Aida menatap Kuroko. " ada Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan kami. _The Six Phantom Player._ Kami kesini karena Umitara-kun menyuruh kami untuk berbicara denganmu.

"Begitukah ? jadi… Kagami Taiga itu layak Bidak benteng, rupanya." Kagami menaikkan alisnya. "dan… Kuroko Tetsuya… _The Six Phantom Player_, huh ? sepertinya ia tidak lebih hanya sekedar Pion Prajurit." Ucap Hijiri.

"Maaf ?"Aida menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Oh, Maafkan aku…" Hijiri kemudian menyentuh pion prajurit dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. "Ini adalah Pion Prajurit. Pion ini tidak ada apa-apanya daripada Bidak-bidak di belakangnnya. Ia tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah pengumpanan." Aida membelalak. Ia pun mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. " yah, meski pun aku cukup salut pada Pion ini jika berhasil memasuki baris terakhir daerah lawan dengan selamat. Tetapi aku cukup prihatin kepada pion itu. begitu ia memasuki daerah lawan, ia kemudian mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghidupkan bidak yang berperan penting yang sebelumnya sudah mati."

Aida makin menguatkan kepalan tangannya, sementara Kuroko tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hijiri. Kagami entah kenapa sedikit merasa kesal. Ia pun menatap bidak-bidak yang berada di belakang pion prajurit itu. lalu kemudian ia tiba-tiba membayangkan GoM (Generation Of Miracles)-lah yang berperan menjadi bidak-bidak itu.

ZRAAK!

Aida kemudian bangkit, membuat ketiga orang itu seketika terkejut, dan bertanya-tanya. Aida menunduk, membuat semua orang di sekitarnya tidak dapat membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku… tidak memaafkanmu…" ucap lirih Aida.

"Huh ?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KARENA TELAH MENYAMAKAN KUROKO-KUN DENGAN PION ITU ! KUROKO-KUN MEMPUNYAI PERAN LEBIH PENTING DARI PADA YANG KAU BAYANGKAN !" Seru Aida tidak terima dengan perilaku Hijiri kepada Kuroko.

Hijiri menatap merendahkan Aida sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya berseringai.

"baiklah… jika pemuda ini lebih kuat daripada yang ku perkirakan, maka tujukkanlah. Buktikan bahwa ia sehebat yang kau kira." Ucap Hijiri.

"Huh ?"

"**Bertandinglah melawanku."**

TLAK!

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Semua pemain yang tengah melakukan _Mini Match _mereka seketika berhenti bermain dan menoleh kearah keempat orang yang tengah berbincang itu. mereka benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ketua mereka akan melakukan itu.

"A-Apa… bertanding melawanmu…" tanya Aida dengan ragu.

"Ya. Dalam catur." Ucap Hijiri yang masih berseringai kearah Aida.

"T-Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Maka kita anggap saja bahwa kata-katamu barusan hanyalah kebohongan belaka." Ucap Hijiri.

Ya ampun. Aida benar-benar ingin memukul pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan sangat kuat, tetapi apa daya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. dan sepertinya perasaan yang di rasakan oleh Aida berlaku bagi Kagami.

TAK!

Hijiri menoleh kearah papan catur di sampingnya. Tangan pucat itu baru saja memindahkan pion prajurit yang sebelumnya berada di depan Bidak "Raja" hitam. Pion hitam itu maju dua petak dari tempat awalnya, kini pion yang sebelumnya menutup jalan bagi sang Raja telah maju. Berdiri satu petak di samping pion putih. Dimana disaat itulah, Pion putih sudah siap untuk _memakan_ pion Hitam.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian melepaskan pegangannya kepada pion hitam itu.

Kagami dan Aida menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa Kuroko dengan mudahnya menerima tantangan itu ?

"apa Maksudmu, Kuroko-kun ? memangnya kau pernah punya pengalaman dalam bermain catur ?" tanya Aida.

"Aku pernah bermain catur, tetapi tidak dapat melakukannya secara professional." Ucap Kuroko.

"HAH ? yang benar saja." Seorang anggota klub catur berujar.

"Oh, jadi kita sudah setuju. Besok aku menunggumu disini disaat pulang sekolah. Sepertinya pelatihmu juga tidak keberatan dalam memberimu Izin untuk tidak latihan basket dulu, bukan ?" Hijiri menatap Aida.

"Um… Baiklah…" ucap Aida dengan ragu-ragu. Ia khawatir.

"lalu… sepertinya pion putih cocok bagi seorang pemula untukmu, Kuroko-san." Ucap Hijiri. Kuroko mendelik tidak suka.

"Maaf, Bidak **Hitam** sudah cukup bagus untukku." Hijiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara anggota catur saling berbisik.

"Kenapa ia menolak ? padahal bidak putih 'kan yang maju pertama. Biasanya paling mudah untuk menang." Bisik seorang anggota Catur. Hijiri menatap Kuroko.

"Sungguh aneh, tapi baiklah. Besok aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Hijiri yang kemudian meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Kemudian Kuroko, Aida, dan Kagami juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang Klub catur. Pertandingan yang tengah terjadi pun kembali di jalankan.

"Ketua… setahuku tujuan mereka untuk membicarakan soal Osis, bukan ? kenapa mereka…" panggil seorang gadis yang diketahui sebagai Hajime Yui, Wakil ketua klub Catur. Seseorang yang sebelumnya menyapa Kuroko, Aida, dan Kagami sebelumnya.

"tidak. Sepertinya bukan karena itu. tujuan awal mereka memang untuk berbicara denganku, tanpa melibatkan Osis. Alasan mereka berada disini tadi adalah karena masalah pelatih mereka. Dan juga, Hajime, jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan untuk besok." Ucap Hijiri. Hajime pun mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang ketua.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh ? sungguh lawan yang aneh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… meminta kekalahan adalah suatu tindakan yang aneh…"

* * *

"Kuroko-kun." Kuroko menoleh kearah sang Coach.

"Ya ?"

"Apakah kau benar, punya pengalaman dalam bermain catur ?" tanya Aida. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"lalu… boleh kah aku bertanya akan satu hal ? kenapa ketua klub catur menyarankanmu untuk menggunakan… Uhm… Pion putih ?" tanya Kagami. Aida mengangguk.

"Ya. Memang apa beda-nya, Kuroko-kun ?" tanya Aida.

"Ehm… sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang percaya bahwa jika menggunakan Bidak putih pasti akan selalu menang dan itu memang sudah terbukti—UGH!" Aida segera mencekik Kuroko.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TAK KAU TERIMA KUROKO-KUN !?" Seru Aida.

"_i-ittai desu_(itu sakit)…" ucap Kuroko. Kemudian Aida segera melepas Kuroko. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak memilih bidak putih adalah karena aku _membenci_-nya." Ucap Kuroko. Aida dan Kagami saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali kepada sang pemain Bayangan.

"Aku tahu… tetapi kau bukanlah seorang Professional seperti Hijiri-kun." Ucap Aida.

"Benar, Kuroko. Mau bagaimana pun, kau masih—"

"Bagaimana jika… Ku samakan Bidak catur putih itu dengan GoM sementara Seirin adalah Bidak Hitam ?" Aida dan Kagami terdiam.

"Tapi… tetap saja, Kuroko-kun…"

"Aida-san… Kehidupan dan permainan catur kadang memiliki persamaan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Huh ?" Kagami dan Aida menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Bidak Catur putih selalu maju pertama. Bidak putih selalu dianggap lebih kuat dibanding bidak hitam. Sama seperti GoM. Maka jika Bidak hitam yang dianggap lemah itu adalah Seirin yang mau berjuang keras untuk menang dan mengambil kembali kedamaian dunia, Maka aku akan memilih Hitam yang selalu maju di giliran kedua. Aku tidak mau menjadi egois seperti bidak putih yang selalu maju pada giliran pertama." Jelas Kuroko. Aida dan Kagami nyaris menganga. Perkataan Kuroko benar-benar seperti dukungan yang sangat kuat di hati mereka.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko dan Kagami mengerjap menatap Aida. Sebuah senyuman tersungging dengan jelas di bibir gadis itu. "Aku percaya padamu. Maka… Jangan sampai kalah, Kuroko-kun !" Ujar Aida. Kuroko kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia pun menatap Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kepada Partner-nya itu.

"Pastikan kau menang, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

* * *

Esok harinya, saat pulang sekolah. Klub Basket Seirin kembali menjalankan Rutinitasnya, yakni berlatih di Gymnasium yang telah disediakan. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda di hari itu.

"Riko, dimana Kuroko ? apakah hari ini ia tidak latihan ?" tanya Hyuuga yang kemudian meminum Sport Drink yang disiapkan oleh Koganei.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak melihat Kuroko semenjak latihan dimulai. " ucap Izuki. Lalu kemudian Kiyoshi dan Kagami ikut bergabung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"oh, itu… Kuroko tidak ada disini. apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kiyoshi ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kiyoshi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kiyoshi. Aida dan Kagami seling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah ! daripada mengkhawatir-kan Kuroko-kun, lebih baik kalian latihan ! Ayo ! Ayo !" Seru Aida.

"Uwaah ! kenapa kau seperti itu ? apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ?"tanya Hyuuga. Aida masih tersenyum.

"Tidak tuh~"

Anggota seirin lainnya, kecuali Kagami, saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka berpikiran : "Sudah pasti ada sesuatu, bukan ?"

* * *

Suasana di dalam Klub catur masihlah hening. Pada saat itu adalah saat dimana 10 menit Kuroko datang ke ruangan itu. selama sepuluh menit itu juga tidak ada yang berani memecahkan suasana. Kuroko masih bertatapan datar sementara Hijiri tersenyum sebagaimana dirinya. Di hadapan mereka sudah tersedia sebuah papan catur lengkap dengan bidak-bidak-nya yang sudah di tata rapih. Lalu manik hijau Tosca milik Hijiri itu menatap Kuroko.

"Apakah kau tetap tidak berubah pikiran ?" tanya Hijiri. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Maaf, tetapi keputusanku sudah bulat, Hijiri-san." Ucap Kuroko dengan tegas.

"Baiklah…" ucap Hijiri seraya menatap papan catur itu. "Mari kita mulai…"

TAK!

Dan permainan itu pun dimulai hingga setiap orang yang menontonnya nyaris tidak dapat bernapas.

* * *

"Aku khawatir dengan Kuroko-kun…" ucap Aida seraya memandang ke depan pintu Gymnasium.

"Aku juga, _Kantoku_ (Pelatih)…" ucap Kagami yang mencoba mengelap peluh yang bermunculan.

Sudah dua kali mereka latihan, dan sepertinya kedua orang dari Klub Basket Seirin itu masih tidak dapat terfokus pada latihan mereka.

"Oi, sedari tadi kulihat kalian terlihat bimbang sekali." Ucap Hyuuga. Aida dan Kagami menoleh.

"Benar sekali. Kagami, kau juga tidak focus pada latihan." Ucap Izuki.

"Kalian…" Aida menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan Kuroko ?" tanya Kiyoshi. Hyuuga dan Izuki menatap Kiyoshi sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Aida dan Kagami.

"Apakah itu benar, Riko ?" tanya Hyuuga.

Kagami dan Aida saling bertatapan resah karena telah di pojokkan oleh teman-teman mereka. Belum lagi, seharusnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Tapi, yah… apa boleh buat. Perasaan selalu berkata sebalik-nya, bukan ?

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian…" ucap Aida.

* * *

"A-Akh…"

Hijiri terbelalak menatap papan catur yang tengah di mainkannya. Tidak hanya Hijiri, tetapi anggota klub catur juga sama terkejutnya dengan sang ketua. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa dalam sepersekian detik, ketua mereka mendapatkan…

"S-Skak Se-bom !" Ucap seorang anggota dengan tergagap saking terkejutnya.

Ya, bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut jika ketua mereka yang bahkan sudah nyaris meraup gelar Pro mendapatkan dua pilihan berat di arena pertandingannya ? ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Bidak Kuda hitam milik Kuroko berada di petak berbentuk "L" (Yang ada empat petak) yang di setiap jalur perhentian sang Kuda hitam adalah Bidak "Raja" putih dan "Benteng" atau yang disebut sebagai Se-bom. Mau tidak mau, Hijiri harus memilih.

Kuroko tidak mengindahkan setiap raungan tidak percaya yang terdengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya terfokus akan satu hal. Karena itu adalah salah satu prinsip kemenangan.

"Tch…"

Hijiri melirik kearah Kuroko dengan kesal. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah tenang dari pemuda yang kini menjadi lawannya kini. Sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, Ia pernah mendapatkan hal ini. Dimana ia harus memilih diantara "Raja" atau "Benteng" yang harus di selamatkan, semenjak keduanya sangatlah penting.

Dengan berat hati, Hijiri memindahkan Bidak pentingnya, yakni Raja, ke petak yang tidak dapat di jangkau oleh sang Bodak Kuda, dan membiarkan Benteng-nya di korbankan demi sang Raja. Semenjak pengorbanan adalah salah satu dari hukum alam, maka tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu gugat-kan hal itu.

* * *

"Apa Kau Bilang ?! Kuroko Bertanding Catur dengan Ketua Klub Catur yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata !?" Seru Hyuuga. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali memukul tembok hingga tembok itu hancur akibat mendengar kabar itu. Aida mengangguk.

"Itu juga salahku. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi hingga akhirnya melibatkan Kuroko-kun dalam hal itu juga." Ucap Aida dengan nada bersalah. Hyuuga memijit pelipisnya.

"Ya ampun, _kantoku_… seharusnya kau berpikir dulu. Sebelumnya kau juga pernah bertemu dengan ahli strategis yang lebih hebat darimu, tetapi kau dapat mengontol Emosi-mu, bukan ? kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak dapat mengontrol emosi-mu kepada… Ampun… _Kouhai_-mu sendiri, Riko…" Hyuuga sudah pasrah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan selicik itu." ucap Aida. kini Hyuuga menatap Kagami.

"Kau juga, Bakagami ! kenapa tidak kau beritahu kami sedari awal ?" Protes Hyuuga.

"Tapi ini permintaan—"

"Kagami, Nalar-mu harus di pakai !" Seru Hyuuga.

"_H-Hai…_" Kagami pun menunduk. Hyuuga menghela napas dan kemudian berjalan ke _Locker Room_.

"Hyuuga, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"tentu saja ketempat Kuroko, bukan ? Ayo !" Seru Hyuuga.

* * *

TAK!

Kini suasana sudah menelan ruangan itu. keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kulit mereka saking terkejutnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal itu. sesuatu yang bahkan mereka rendahkan sedari awal. Sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil untuk seorang pemula yang seketika menginginkan Bidak yang lemah dibanding yang kuat.

Kuroko melepaskan pegangannya pada Bidak "Ratu" atau yang biasa di sebut Steer, dan kemudian menatap sang lawan dengan serius. Hijiri membelalak dibuatnya.

"_Check Mate_(Skak Mat)…."

* * *

Tap Tap Tap…

Beberapa remaja dari Klub Basket Seirin kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang Klub Catur yang di kabarkan sedang melakukan penting. Dan Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan ruangan itu. dengan ragu, Hyuuga menggeser pintu ruang klub itu.

"Permisi, kami ingin…"

Kata-kata Hyuuga berhenti begitu melihat semua orang yang terdiam dan menganga parah karena melihat pertandingan. Melihat ekspresi semua orang membuat anggota tim basket Seirin sudah mulai khawatir dengan teman mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya suara itu terdengar layak bendera kemenangan yang di kibarkan.

"_Check Mate_…"

Semua masih hening seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berani membuka satu pun kata yang sebenarnya sudah menggerogoti benak mereka. Lalu seorang dari anggota klub catur menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"KEREN !"

Dan Sorak Seru pun memenuhi ruangan itu. dan hal itu membuat Aida serta Kagami kembali panas dingin. Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya serta merapalkan doa. _Siapa Yang Menang ?!_

* * *

Kuroko pun bangun dari tempatnya, membiarkan Hijiri yang tengah menunduk akan kekalahannya. Seketika sorakan riuh itu kembali berhenti. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya, bukan ?"

Kini Aida sudah menutup mulutnya dan bertatapan haru, sementara Kagami tersenyum lega melihat temannya itu. Hyuuga dan yang lainnya juga terlihat senang dapat melihat teman mereka dibalik kerumunan banyak orang. Dengan sangat gagah.

"Aku… sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku tidaklah selemah yang kau kira, Hijiri-san."

Hijiri masih terdiam. Ia merasakan sedih, marah, dan kecewa yang seketika terkoyak-koyak di benaknya. Menghancurkan setiap perasaan yang selama ini ia pastikan. Kuroko pun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hijiri sendirian. Tetapi Kuroko pun menoleh begitu sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau…" Kuroko mengerjap.

"_Hai_ ?"

"S-Siapa Kau Sebenarnya ?" tanya Hijiri yang menatap Kuroko dengan lekat. Binaran memenuhi manik hijau rumput itu.

"Aku… Hanyalah…" Semua orang menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kuroko. "**Seseorang yang ingin merebut kembali kebenaran yang telah di rengut dari tanganku.**"

Dan pegangan tangan Hijiri pun terlepas, Kuroko berjalan pergi menuju teman-teman-nya. Hijiri mengatupkan mulutnya dan segera bangkit menatap sosok lawannya itu.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami !"

Anggota Klub catur membelalak, Anggota Klub Basket menganga, dan Kuroko pun seketika menoleh menatap Hijiri. Apa ?

"Kau—Kau dapat menggantikanku sebagai ketua ! kau lebih berbakat dariku, maka dari itu—"

"Oi !" Kagami baru saja mau menginterupsi tetapi Hyuuga langsung mencegah.

"Tunggu dulu, Kagami. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Kuroko." Ucap Hyuuga. Kagami menatap Hyuuga sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Kuroko. Ia resah. Bagaimana jika Kuroko menerimanya ?

"Baiklah, Aku menerimanya."

Anggota Klub Basket membelalak. Mereka sangat terkejut. Mereka kali ini benar-benar akan kehilangan anggota mereka. Kartu As mereka. _Six Phantom Player_ mereka !

"Tetapi aku tetap akan bermain basket." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh ?" semua orang menatap bingung Kuroko.

"Aku ingin Hijiri-kun untuk tetap menjadi ketua klub ini, maka… aku akan menjadi anggota klub Catur, tetapi aku juga akan menjadi anggota klub basket." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Kuroko !" Seru Hyuuga. " Maksudmu kau akan mengambil dua klub sekaligus ?!" Seru Hyuuga.

"A-Apakah itu diperbolehkan ?" tanya Koganei.

"dan, aku menginginkan jadwal yang berbeda dengan jadwal latihan Klub basket, bolehkan ?" tanya Kuroko. Hijiri berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Ucap Hijiri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maka dari itu…. _Kantoku_…" Kuroko menatap Aida.

"Ya ?"

"Aku mohon kerja sama-mu. Untuk Hijiri-san dan semua-nya." Ucap Kuroko. Aida mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kau melemahkan kekuatanmu hanya karena kau mengambil dua klub !" Seru Aida. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Hijiri-kun." Hijiri menatap Kuroko. " Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu." Ucap Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia pergi sersama klub basket Seirin.

"Ketua…" seorang anggota menatap Hijiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tak hanya satu orang, tetapi beberapa orang.

"Ya. Kita mendapatkan seorang anggota yang hebat." Ucap Hijiri dengan senyuman bangga di Kuroko Tetsuya seakan mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

* * *

"Kuroko, Sejak kapan kau bermain catur Se-Professional begitu ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko pun menoleh.

"Uhm… ayahku pernah mengajakku dalam pertandingan catur internasional-nya dan aku di ajarkan bermain catur pertama kali disana." Ucap Kuroko.

"Benar lho, Kuroko. Kau membuat kami khawatir." Ucap Koganei.

"Huh… Ya ampun… kau nyaris mengorbankan harga dirimu jika kau tadi kalah…" ucap Hyuuga.

"Tetapi kini Kuroko sudah memenangkan pertandingannya, dan itu membuktikan bahwa Kuroko tidaklah selemah yang ia kira !" Seru Aida.

"Huh, ini juga salahmu Riko. Jika saja—"

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hyuuga-kun ?" tanya Aida dengan pancaran aura gelap yang menyeruak keluar.

"T-Tidak."

Dan sore itu pun kembali menjadi hari-hari biasa mereka. Tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang membedakan. Kuroko saat ini tidaklah sedang berbahagia. Ya, ia bahagia, tetapi tidak se-bebas sebelumnya. Ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Maka dari itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"—Mari kita mulai pertarungan ini…"**

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Bagaimana menurut Minnachan ? bagus atau tidak ? dan juga, jika ada yang bertanya apakah ini hanya fic pertandingan catur biasa, maka jawaban saya adalah tidak ! kenapa ? karena saya tidak suka membuat cerita yang alur-nya dapat di baca Readers-tachi... saya selalu membuat Fic yang di luar akal manusia, dan jika masih bingung mengenai fic ini, silahkan lihat lagi Genre fic ini.**

**jadi... saya selalu membuat cerita yang ber-genre Misteri, Suspense, Adventure, Sci-fi, Supernatural, dan Psychological (yang berarti di luar akal manusia, bisa termasuk dalam genre Hurt/comfort) kalau pun saya membuat cerita Slice Of Life, saya juga pasti memasukan unsur misteri, seperti fic Time Travel saya... yah, saya juga bisa saja membuat cerita biasa-biasa seperti di kehidupan nyata, tetapi jarang... X9**

**dan sebelum saya lanjut, saya minta Vote dari Minnacchan Tachi mengenai Fic Kurobas saya. untuk saat ini, saya akan fokus dalam melanjutkan Time Travel dan Check Mate, kemungkinan Fic Kurobas lainnya akan dibuat Semi-Hiatus. dan saya ingin Readers-Tachi mem-Vote yang amna yang akan saya utamakan dalam melanjutkan Fic (Time Travel atau Check Mate) Contoh : misalnya Readers-tachi lebih banyak memilih Time Travel sebagai Fic yang paling di minati, maka saya akan mengutamakan Fic itu, sementara fic Check Mate akan saya jadikan yang ke. 2 (penjelasan lebih lanjut langsung saja tanyakan saya lewat PM atau lewat Review Box)**

**Yosh ! itu saja Minnacchan !**

**Preview :**

_**"Ohayou, Kuroko-san."**_

_**"apakah kau tidak lelah mengambil dua klub, Kuroko ?"**_

_**"M-Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san !"**_

_**"Kuroko, Jangan lihat !"**_

_**"T-Tanda Aneh Apa Ini !?"**_

_**"Kagami-kun, mundurlah !"**_

_**"Tombaknya !"**_

_**"KUROKO !"**_

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : The New Life**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
